Titans Rising: Telling the Tale
by lanamere
Summary: The Titans first met Jason Todd back when they were The Teen Titans, and before his death. Now, many years later and known as The Titans, the team, and Jason, now the Red Hood, gather together to tell the story of Jason's role in shaping the Titans, and how he eventually became one himself.


**I know that most people will find this an odd pairing but I saw some fics with Jason/Rae pairings and thought 'what the hell?' So this is based off a Roleplay on a different website entirely that no one on here will know about and will probably be edited out anyways. Rated T for Jason's mouth.**

**I do not own any of it! Just the plot and any OCs that may pop up! **

**Ok Disclaimer and rant done. Now for the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**First Encounter**

_It's hard to say for sure when Jason Todd and the Titans first met. It was obviously back when they were the Teen Titans, and before Jason's death at the hands of the Joker, but aside from that, it's hard to figure an exact date. But no matter when it was, everyone had a first impression of Jason Todd, the 2nd Boy Wonder._

**Raven: **My first impression of Jason?

**Cyborg: **Gosh, that was a long time ago...

**Changeling: **I guess...

**Starfire: **If I must say...

**Nightwing: **I met him a bit before the others did, and if I'm being completely honest, when I first met him, I didn't like him. He was arrogant, brash, and loved to pick fights, and was always flirting with Starfire. What? No I'm not jealous! Why would I be?!

**Cyborg:** He was...different. Not as...serious or disciplined as our Robin, but similar in his intensity and dedication. He was a cool guy, although he loved causin' trouble.

**Raven: **...What? Trust me, my first thoughts on him aren't that interesting. He ticked me off. That's it.

**Changeling: **Dude, Jason was way cool! He didn't mind my jokes and loved pulling pranks!

**Starfire: **While no one could replace my Nightwing, I must admit I found Jason...most intriguing. He did not care if he did the getting in trouble, he was quite open about his emotions and voiced his thoughts quite naturally. But he did go overboard in the picking of the fights and the flirting.

**Cyborg: ***chuckling* The guy had a lot goin for him. He wasn't intimidated by Nightwing, Robin back then, at all.

**Changeling: **Dude, he wasn't even scared of Robin, I mean Nightwing!

**Nightwing: **He was completely insubordinate, with no respect for authority! I could never intimidate him into following orders! He did whatever he wanted! He was unpredictable, wild, and violent! A danger and liability to the team!

**Raven: **He was an idiot and a troublemaker, always ticking Nightwing off and not following orders.

**Starfire: **He was...quite bold with his superiors and often Richard would become annoyed with him and they would argue.

**Cyborg: **...

**Robin: **...

**Changeling: **...

**Starfire: **...

**Raven: **...Oh who am I kidding, Jason was more than just an annoying troublemaker and an idiot. Much more.

**Cyborg: **But there was more to him than meets the eye.

**Changeling: **He was more than just what we first saw.

**Nightwing: **He had a past just as dark and bad as mine, and, instead of breaking, he rebelled. He never let his training affect his decisions and never was influenced by anyone or anything else. He never got like Bruce, and never wanted to.

**Starfire: **All the things about him that seemed like flaws or bad things were actually also his greatest strengths.

**Raven: **He...was a brave and bold person. He held true to his beliefs, and...I always admired him for that.

* * *

_Jason had his own impressions of the Titans. Some he got along with, some he didn't. _

**Jason: **The Titans? My first impressions of them...they were fine. What? Oh you want details do you? Fine. Nightwing, Dickie-Bird, was kind of a prick and an asshole. Ok he was _really _a prick and an asshole. Always being a dad, and giving everyone orders. Cyborg was pretty cool, kind of obsessed with his car, but a cool guy, almost like a big brother. Changeling, he was Beast Boy back then, was fun, and knew how to play around. He was a serious prankster. If cyborg was the big brother, he was the little brother of the group. Starfire, well I'll admit it, I flirted with her _a lot._ Who can blame me though? Some of it was to tick off Nightwing, but you'd be crazy not to think her at least the slightest bit pretty. *chokes on water* Raven? *collects himself* You know, I think we went over this already...fine. When I first met Raven, I didn't get along with her. At all. She was an asshole I thought. But...there's definitely more to the "creepy empath" than what you see at first.

* * *

**Raven: **I may not have liked him at first but...I changed my mind about him. Because Jason...Jason saved my life.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Review please! Peace Out! -lanamere**


End file.
